


amnesia

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blood, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, King Creativity mention, Regret, possible kingceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: deceit gets amnesia, the others realize how much they had assumed about this side, and how much information they discarded, they thought this dork  who likes making flower crowns and will lie if it's necessary or too save someone's feelings, was this evil villain who's only job was to hurt thomas, and deceit without memory of all of this helps the others feel less guilty, they know they can't fully be forgiven though,~*warnings*~ crying, blood, hurt/comfort, angst, amnesia, mention of deceit being treated poorly,
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	1. beginning

Deceit hadn’t remembered much, he had stumbled out of the imagination, he unfortunately didn't know why he was in there in the first place though. he remembered the very basic things, he knew he was deceit, he knew he was also self preservation, he knew that the small splashes of blood all over him were not good, 

But the some things he didn’t remember were important things like the creativity split or the creation of the “dark sides and the light sides” he hadn’t remembered being treated like a “snake tricking Thomas into sinning” he didn't remember anyone giving themselves a name and telling it to thomas,

But currently it didn’t matter what he remembered, he had to clean himself up and figure out if the blood was his or not, and decide if it was better that it was his or someone else's

He gave a shaky breath as he stumbled trying to find his room, to his dismay though stuff seems to have been rearranged, he pauses in the doorway to the living room,

It’s really bright, and so warm

he resists the urge to just curl up on the couch and sleep until he can’t sleep anymore, he shakes his head, ignoring the pain that it ignites like a burning flame,

Then he notices them

A side, a side he has no recollection of seeing before, 

The side watches him guardedly, from the chair they’re currently sat on, 

Deceit notices the similarities to creativity, maybe the side is something to do with inspiration? He’s sure that creativity will probably make quick friends with this side he always does,

He snaps out of his thoughts when the side talks, voice annoyed, “deceit.”

Deceit widens eyes, how does this side know who he is? everything in deceit is screaming danger at him, the blood in his hair and on his arms and hands and his back is seeming now to be overly noticeable 

Deceits gaze darts across the side and all of the exits “wh-who are you?” He asks, voice too shaky for his tastes, he wanted to act confident and cool! Like logic, who helps people out and laughs at deceits bad jokes and listens to audiobooks with him!

That question visibly startled Roman, who was he? how Did deceit forget? did he really forget? Wait no, he’s probably trying to trick Roman! Though… deceit was looking pretty shaken up and looked like he was genuinely confused or... scared, but what if he really is just a really good actor?-

roman stopped his train of thought when he noticed Deceit began looking around the room nervously, nothing was the same, he saw a picture frame, it had anxiety, logic, morality, and this side, 

He looked back at the side quickly once seeing the picture “Where’s creativity?” He asked, now looking close to tears

Roman startled by that question “I’m creativity…?”

Deceit began shaking “n-no-no- no- no your- no your not! He’s tall and has a big goofy smile and is super sweet! And- and he-“ deceit wrapped his arms around himself, tears running down his red cheeks “he- he hangs out with me and he lets me flower crowns for him! And he- he-“ he hiccuped -“he’s my best friend and- he let me know that lying wasn’t wrong it’s the context and- where is he?” He was now downright sobbing, tightly hugging himself 

Roman watched this happen helplessly “creativity was split into me and my brother, don’t you remember?”

Deceit took a heavy shaky breath “no” his voice was so small Roman barely heard him, though he luckily did actually hear him,

Roman carefully walked over to the lying trait, carefully pulling him into a hug, only now noticing the blood on the side

“You’re bleeding, we should bring you to Logan and see what’s going on, he’ll be able to help,” roman didn't think deceit was lying anymore, he knows deceit wouldn't want anyone to see him cry, he wonders if this is what happened when creativity was first split,

Deceit took a shaky breath, trying to steady himself before speaking “who’s Logan?”

“Logic started going by the name Logan,” he answered simply, 

Deceit nodded and roman, deciding that deceit wasn't physically or emotionally able to safely walk, he carefully picked him up, princess style, deceit melted into Roman’s chest, curling up silently, and with that they headed to Logan’s room. Deceit protectively being held in roman’s grasp


	2. amnesia; logan,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deceit gets amnesia, the others realize how much they had assumed about this side, and how much information they discarded, they thought this dork who likes making flower crowns and will lie if it's necessary or too save someone's feelings, was this evil villain who's only job was to hurt thomas, and deceit without memory of all of this helps the others feel less guilty, they know they can't fully be forgiven though,
> 
> ~*warnings*~ blood, hurt/comfort, angst, amnesia, mention of deceit being treated poorly, mention of a hypothetical corpse,

By the time Roman had gotten to the hallway outside of logan's room deceit had fallen asleep, Thoroughly exhausted by the shaky sobs, the anxiety, the probable bleeding, just everything, 

Roman sighed and took a moment to readjust deceit onto a single arm, careful not to jostle him and wake him up, he exhaled in victory and then gently knocked on Logan’s door, waiting patiently,

Less than a minute later Logan opened the door, looking like he'd been working for hours with no break,

Logan looked annoyed at this disturbance “What is it, roman?-“ he was cut off by the small murmur of a displeased deceit not liking people being even remotely loud as he’s sleeping,

Logan raised an eyebrow at Roman but Roman just pointed inside Logan’s room and mouthed ‘not now, inside,’

Logan shook his head to himself and sighed escorting Roman in, Roman carefully placed the curled up side on logans bed, not missing deceit’s arm trying to find him without opening his eyes and waking himself up completely 

Roman chuckled softly and plopped a heated blanket on the side, deceit immediately melted into it, blepping contently, Roman smiled softly, happy that deceit was slightly okayer now

Logan and Roman then walked out of hearing range of deceit 

“Ok care to fill me in? About this?-“ Logan’s eyes lingered on deceit for a moment before going back to Roman -“he has dried blood splotches on his clothes and hair,” he added concerned,

Roman sighed “I think he went in the imagination and something attacked him, I also think he might of hit his head,”

“Are you suggesting amnesia? How are you sure he’s not faking it?”

“For one, when he first saw me he looked genuinely confused, and when he saw the family portrait he started shaking and asked where creativity was, and he started outright sobbing when I told him about the split and that he was gone, I don’t think he-“ he vaguely gestured to deceit -“normally would  _ ever _ allow us to see him cry,”

Logan nodded, thoughtful, “I mean, either way i don't think any side would fake an ailment, hell i think everyones more likely to hide it then showing it, so it is more likely he had gotten hurt in the imagination and hit his head then him faking it,” he glanced back to deceit “it has changed a lot since king creativity was around, so we’ll have to keep an eye on him, incase something dangerous has changed, or he walks into a wall,” 

Roman nodded, “sounds like a plan,” he smiled briefly before processing the last words “also tHAT WAS ONE TIME, ONE TIME I RAN INTO A WALL AND THIS IS MY TREATMENT?” he gave a hushed shout, crossing his arms, he sighed and tried to change the subject beck to deceit to save his ego, “and we should make him take a bath,”

Logan laughed softly at roman at romans attempt “ok”

  
  


———

  
  


Eventually deceit fully wakes up, and Logan and Roman can talk to him, 

“Hey, dee, ok so, here’s the thing-“ Roman tried, cutting himself off mid sentence, he didn’t know how to explain to someone that they almost certainly have amnesia or they are really good at acting, which is the statistically less likely, i mean he knows deceits a good actor but just- not about this,

Logan sighed as he knew that it was now his turn at trying to tell him, “ok, we are almost certain you have a case of amnesia,” 

deceit took a moment to process the words before eventually muttering “h*ck” using humor to try and cope and distract himself from what…? Being sad? He didn't know, roman and logan didn't know this though, all they knew was he muttered and somehow censored a verbal word, much to the others confusion because how and why did you censor yourself saying heck,

Logan pinched his brows up in confusion before shaking his head, smiling softly, he then continued “also deceit you need to take a bath,-“ he had barely finished before he heard deceit badly trying to hiss at him, apparently the memory of how to properly hiss was also forgotten,

“Nope! I don’t like baths,” 

“Come on deceit don’t act childish-“ Logan was interrupted again by more hissing,

“No! I don’t care if it’s childish, I don't like demon that water!” He stated getting a sigh from Logan, Logan had never known deceit didn’t like bathes, and that he disliked it to this extent, 

Roman gave Logan a look and tried his turn of telling deceit to not be a nasty gremlin, in the way of dealing with a child, negotiation, “oh so what about this, you take a warm bath to clean off the the dry blood, then when you get out you can wear some warm, clean, comfortable sweaters,” he tried

Deceit stared at roman for a moment before sighing, “fine, i mean i don't have anything better to do, but if the water turns into blood and we find a corpse in the sewers i will personally blame you,”

“Don't worry i’m pretty sure the statistics are not likely,” roman said trying to be reassuring 

“-Ignore him he doesn't know Anything about statistics but it’d be a really shotty murder if so, also we’re not real, its litteraly inpossible for us to find a dead body,” he said making roman gasp in mock-offense

Deceit chuckled and that was the end of the conversation, roman set up a pretty bubble bath for deceit, even though deceit told him sternly he knew how to set up a bath, roman just didn't listen, humming happily as he suluted himself out and left the bubble bath and deceit alone,

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey logan, i wonder how patton and the emo will react to memoryless, sarcastic, easily excitable deceit,”

“I mean we all used to be friends, patton, me, king creativity, virgil, and deceit, i mean if it wasn't thomas growing up being told by school kids and teachers he was stuck with, that lying is always wrong and if your scared your weak and if you have an imagination that's even a little darker than sunshine and rainbows your  _ wrong _ , the dark sides and light sides wouldn't have become a thing, so maybe we can… try to get that gap we created to be… mended? It was never fair for the dark sides to be treated so unfairly, so maybe… Patton and Virgil will become friends with deceit again?” he trailed off, “...sorry i don't think i really answered your question, i don't know how they’ll react, virgil and patton are probably the most unpredictable of the four of us,”

Roman hummed, “ok, but i think no matter what we have to let patton know about deceit, though it's getting late, and deceits already sobbed once today, so tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow” he agreed


	3. amnesia; patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deceit gets amnesia, the others realize how much they had assumed about this side, and how much information they discarded, they thought this dork who likes making flower crowns and will lie if it’s necessary or too save someone’s feelings, was this evil villain who’s only job was to hurt thomas, and deceit without memory of all of this helps the others feel less guilty, they know they can’t fully be forgiven though,
> 
> ~*warnings*~ hurt/comfort, angst, amnesia, mention of deceit and remus being treated poorly, deceit being an over excitable puppy, food mention, guilt, regret,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not the happiest with how this turned out but it made its purpose, also sorry it took two days, i had been really busy on tuesday and wednesday,

“Hey patt?” Roman called from the Patton’s doorway

Patton turned to look up at him “yeah ro? What’s up?”

Roman nervously rubbed his neck “ok… well um… you see apparently deceit went into the imagination… and something happened, and he probably hit his head… and Logan has confirmed that he does in fact have a case of amnesia,” he chewed his lip nervously, a bad habit he picked up from Virgil,

Patton opened his mouth going to speak before closing it again, guilty of the fact he was gonna ask if they knew if he was faking it or not, he opened his mouth again “is he ok?”

Roman hummed and nodded, “he is, He’s currently trying to compete with Logan on who can solve a rubix cube the fastest,” Patton smiled and Roman smiled as well “it’s adorable,” he trailed off before remembering another fact he should tell Patton “also! Logan said that currently he’s mentally a teenager, like fifteen or sixteen most likely,”

“Poor thing…” was the only thing that left Patton’s lips despite how much was going through his head

Roman nodded sadly, “yeah,”

Patton looked thoughtful for a moment before focusing on Roman again “hey Roman… Do you think I could hang out with him?”

“I mean, it’s not really my choice, he’s his own person, though I mean Logan told me that you all used to be friends so i mean he’ll probably say yeah,” 

Patton gave a thankful smile, and stood up from the place he had been sitting, “ok, can we go and see if i can hang out with him and you guys now or no?”

Roman smiled and wrapped an arm around Patton’s waist “yeah, let's go chill with him,”

Patton smiled and nodded, and they both headed out of the room,

As they headed down the hallway Patton stopped, and looked up at Roman “hey roman, have you, Logan, and deceit ate yet?”

Roman gave an awkward laugh and rubbed his neck again “nah, not yet,” 

Patton shook his head disapprovingly, and headed towards the kitchen and started cooking, after around twenty minutes the food was done and he grabbed a couple plates, once he had put one of them In the fridge for Virgil he headed back on course, he then proceeded to shove two plates into romans arms, for him and logan, Roman gave a small laugh and just proceeded to walk towards logan’s room,

  
  


———

  
  


Deceit looked up up at the door as it slowly opened from where he had been sitting on the floor watching the tv as Logan worked,

When he saw Patton and Roman enter he waved at them nonchalantly, hiding the happy look he gave when he saw them,

“Hey dee, can I hang with you?” Patton said as he sat down passing deceit plate of food over, Roman was handing Logan his plate,

Deceit hummed and nodded giving a small smile to Patton which melted his heart,

“So how’re you doing kiddo?”

Deceit hummed softly again “‘mm fine, how are you?” he partially lied, it had been a mentally tiring day yesterday, He took a bite of the food as he waited for Patton to answer

“I’m doing fine kiddo, after you eat is there anything you want to do?” Patton tried, this encounter was rather awkward for him, because he knew he had treated deceit and Remus so awfully, he knew that he didn’t remember but it still ate him up with regret and guilt, he had been trying to get better but still…he had even started inviting the two of them to movie nights, though deceit had never taken up the invitation,

Deceit sensed the stress practically radiating off Patton and he made the quick decision of gently punching Patton’s shoulder “you sure there… adulto..?” He gave a small smile trying to cheer him up, he wanted his friends to be happy! He distantly wondered if a flower crown would make him feel better,

Patton gave a small chuckle “I’m good, just started overthinking,-“ he gave another soft chuckle -“even though it’s Virgil's job” 

Deceit tilted his head like a confused puppy for a moment before making finger guns and trying to stay up beat “...anxiety?” He looked over at Roman just for Roman to turn his head to him and nod and then turn back to his and Logan’s conversation, deceit turned his head back to face Patton “ah, anxiety, he's nice” he nodded to himself

Patton laughed, smiling softly “that he is, anyways what do you wanna do to?”

Deceit hummed in thought, he liked humming, whether it be the soft musical humming or humming in concentration, he liked it. “I’m ok with doing anything, except stuff with horses, I hate them, they hate me, Barney ate my family, you know the deal.”

Patton laughed and nodded “sooo-“ he trailed off before remembering him having a keen interest that creativity used to show off all the time to them -“would you wanna go hang out in the imagination’s meadow and make flower crowns?-“ the moment the words left his mouth he could practically see the stars in dee’s eyes

“Yesyesyesyes-“ he paused for a moment “yes  _ please _ ”

Patton chuckled softly and as soon as they were done eating he stood up, holding a hand out for deceit which deceit easily took, sure he knew things might be a little different but morality is nice! And logic is nice! And Roman is nice! So he very much trusted them all, 

Patton smiled as he escorted deceit to the imagination and the absolutely beautiful meadow, covered in all kinds of wildflowers, everything so vibrant, 

Deceit smiled happily and ran out into it, promptly falling on a soft cushion of grass And flowers, Patton followed him a soft smile on his lips, distantly wondering how he had never truly known deceit, this happy joyful, flower crown loving side,

Patton walked over, sitting comfortably on the patch of grass next to deceit, “ok so I have to admit I don’t know how to properly make a flower crown,” he gave a sheepish smile

Deceit smiled “that’s ok! That just means I can teach you!” He then proceeded to take a couple flowers and fold their stems into each other slowly, making sure Patton followed,

After Patton finally succeeded in making a flower deceit let out a cheer 

“You did it! You did well too!” He smiled widely, he decided he liked teaching, it was no wonder to him why logic liked it too,

Patton smiled “thanks,” he thought for a moment before a thought verbally voiced itself much to the dismay of Patton “I’m so sorry I misjudged you…” 

“What are you talking about? You didn’t misjudge me! I think!” He tried to defend Patton, he wasn’t making the best argument though especially considering he very literally didn't remember it,

“Yes I did….-” he sighed -“I know you don’t remember it, but I was mean, so mean! And I misjudged you and I probably hurt you- and- I’m so sorry- so sorry-“ he was stopped as deceit pulled him into a hug,

“You probably had your reasons, and I’ll forgive you, when I remember what you mean, it may be a bit before I fully forgive you but no matter what, you deserve a second chance,” he pulled out of the hug, looking into Patton’s eyes intensely “I promise you, I know for a fact, that we’ll be friends and i'll stand by you, i promise” he smiled and plopped a flower crown on patton’s head,

Patton looked down and smiled sadly “your super sweet,” 

“hey, no u uno reverse bitch,” he laughed, but hey! It was the truth! Patton was nice too!

Patton snickered, deceits humor reminded him of Virgil, it was kind of Nice, he wondered if he liked dad jokes as well, “hey wanna make another flower crown and then head back to the commons and watch a show?” He prompted

“Yes please! What do you wanna watch!” 

“Hmm I’ll be fine with anything you want kiddo,”

“Hmmm, can we watch a couple episodes of the office?” He asked softly 

Patton hummed “mmhm, yeah we can, and we can get snacks too,”

Deceits eyes lit up and he murmured a soft thank you before hurrying to finish the last flower crown, he was planning to give them to logic and Roman, since he already gave one to morality,

  
  
  


Later Logan and Roman found deceit and Patton passed out on the couch deceit using Patton’s chest as a pillow and Patton’s arm wrapped loosely around deceits waist, tv asleep, they smiled at each other and left, silently agreeing to not wake them up, they both could see something had changed, they could both see that some of Patton’s regret and guilt was eased, it wasn’t gone, but it was breathing room for them both to work at,

  
  
  



	4. amnesia; Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deceit gets amnesia, the others realize how much they had assumed about this side, and how much information they discarded, they thought this dork who likes making flower crowns and will lie if it’s necessary or too save someone’s feelings, was this evil villain who’s only job was to hurt thomas, and deceit without memory of all of this helps the others feel less guilty, they know they can’t fully be forgiven though,
> 
> ~*warnings*~ hurt/comfort, angst, amnesia, guilt, bomb mention, being close to tears, mention of virgil and deceit being mean to each other, self doubt, cursing,

Roman exhaled as he finished explaining the deceit situation to Remus and Virgil, “any questions?”

No one said anything and Virgil just shrugged so Roman counted that as a victory, he was absolutely dreadful at answering questions anyway,

Remus hummed in thought, before speaking up, his tone more serious than either of them had ever heard it, “ok, if this is the case, then I’m gonna try my best to avoid him, he has a lot to deal with, even if he doesn’t remember a couple traumatic things that happened, i don’t think he could handle it if my thought got too loud and decided to voice themselves, plus according to you-“ he vaguely gestured at Roman -“he started sobbing the moment he realized king dude wasn’t around, so unless dee specifically asks for me which I very much doubt he will since he has a lot on his plate, I will be hanging out in the dark commons for the majority of the time,”

Roman nodded “I think that might be wize, we don’t want to accidentally overwhelm or overstimulate him,” he smiled proudly at Remus, proud of how good of a person and friend his brother was, “your a good friend, to worry about his mental health so much even if you uboubtadly want to see him,”

Remus just rolled his eyes, he was just being a decent human being, i mean he knows deceit will get overwhelmed and he doesn't want to hurt him, 

roman continued to talk to remus for a bit, they hadn’t realized that Virgil had slipped away, not offering a word as to why,

  
  


——-—

Deceit walked down the corridor, hands on the walls feeling the textures, every now and then the paint changed into a different color, he would guess it was Patton’s and romans doing since it often went from soft blues to vibrant reds, making small breaks to show swirly designs in the others favorite colors, he likes to feel how the different paint changes the texture, even ever so slightly-

_ Fuck _

He reeled back quickly, as soon as he realized he had just run into someone, the side quickly turned around to face deceit,

“I’m sorry- sorry- sorry- I’m super sorry!” He rushed out the words, Virgil just made a small thumbs up to show it’s ok in response and deceit visibly brightened and beamed when he noticed who the side was, “ohh! Anxiety! Anxiety! I remember you! Though you had a different jacket.,. Though this one is super cool! The purple is super cool and oh! Morality and Logic have names! Isn’t that cool? Do you have a name too?” He asked only receiving a shrug in response much to his dismay, though he just shook it off and continued to ramble as Virgil stayed quiet, eventually they started to continue to walk as deceit rambled,

  
  
  


By the time Virgil had realized it was quiet he had gotten used to the rambling, he looked over to see deceit, he was staring at the ground as he walked, he noticed Virgil looking and lifted his head to look at him,

“I’m sorry,” he said in a hushed voice, he didn’t know what he did but if anxiety was so silent he had to have done  _ something  _ to make him uncomfortable, “i'm sorry if I did something bad- or I was mean- was I mean to you? I’m so sorry-“ he had cut himself off for a moment, he knew he would start crying if he had to continue that second, and he didn’t want to break down while apologizing, he was certain he was the one at fault after all, he took a shaky breath “I know I lost my memory, and I know- I know if I was mean I can’t just up and change the past but… if I was mean to you I’m so sorry and you don’t have to be nice to me! And-“ he was cut by Virgil quickly pulling him into a loose hug, typically virgil wasn't much for touch but deceit needed a hug, virgil knew from experience how much he needed touch to ground him right now,

Deceit immediately quieted down from his apologetic rant, fighting off tears,  _ he hated how easily he was on the brink of tears _ , as soon as Virgil wrapped his arms around him deceit held onto him like a lifeline, trying to convince himself that this hug was to comfort Virgil, Virgil just took a deep breath and sighed, oh he had messed up, so much, sure deceit had been mean to him but he had been mean too and now this mentally a teenager is close to tears because he didn’t make much of an effort to even listen to him, i mean talking is one thing, but flatout ignoring him wasn't nice, or good for anyone's mental health,

Deceit exhaled and melted into the hug, “deceit,  _ i’m _ sorry, I know how awful it is when people don’t listen, it hurts, I’m sorry,” Virgil hugged tighter, he knew how awful it felt when people don’t hear you, and especially when your talking about stuff your really interested in, and then this kid thought it was all his fault,

Deceit gave a shaky laugh “we’re just two sorry souls, In a hallway,”

Virgil laughed as he pulled himself out of the hug, an arm still lingering in a half hug, “forgiven?” He gave a strained smile 

deceit grinned, internally comparing Virgil to an older brother, “all is forgiven! Now… Do you know anything interesting to do? I’m bored,”

Virgil laughed at deceits short attention span, “music mood or movie mood? Or if neither then I have no ideas, and your screwed,” 

Deceit hummed “I like music!” He said after a moment, smiling happily

Virgil gave another small laugh “ok then I hope you like edgy music, because otherwise you're totally fucked,”

Deceit barely contained a giggle, “don’t worry I like cool music,” he pretended that he didn’t just throw a bit of shade, but it was so worth it when it got a surprised laugh in return,

  
  


Later Logan had to ask them to quiet down because he needed to work and he was almost certain that they were gonna damage their eardrums since they could all hear the loud shouts of “teenagers scare the living shit outta me” from the kitchen, though even if he failed at getting them to turn it down he was happy they were getting along, though he was pretty sure they were both bad influences for one another, he was sure he saw a bomb in virgil's room before he left,


	5. Amnesia; movie night fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deceit gets amnesia, the others realize how much they had assumed about this side, and how much information they discarded, they thought this dork who likes making flower crowns and will lie if it’s necessary or too save someone’s feelings, was this evil villain who’s only job was to hurt thomas, and deceit without memory of all of this helps the others feel less guilty, they know they can’t fully be forgiven though,
> 
> ~*warnings*~ fluff, fire mention, food mention, chemical mention, pranks, (i think that's it if there's anything else be sure to let me know!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah me make fluff because the next chapter is probably gonna be the last and it's gonna be full of crying and i need to let deceit be happy for a moment? pfffffft no-

Patton knew deceit and Virgil were getting along now, he also knew that the two were very strong spirits, and he especially knew that the two were chaotic together, but surely-

_ Surely  _

The noise of Them running away as Roman yelled at them to “undo it!” As Roman was covered in some kind of yellow goo partially covered in purple glitter, while deceit was giggling and as Virgil made sure they both didn’t stop running, wasn’t normal? 

_ Right? _

Patton sighed to himself, ignoring how funny it actually was, he knew the two wouldn’t use any dangerous chemicals after all, he fake coughed to get their attention, which led deceit to immediately run behind him for cover, as Roman and Virgil hualted, Virgil carefully slow stepping away from Roman,

Patton pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before trying to face both of the two dark sons “did you two do this?” He questioned using his dad voice

“ _ No _ !” Deceit lied, partially scared of getting in trouble, it was movie night! He didn’t want to be uninvited! Though he doubted he was gonna believe him anyway, he thought of himself as shifty,

Virgil looked deceit dead in the eyes before sighing “dee, patts not dumb, also do you really not wanna take credit for that masterpiece of a prank?” He gestured to Roman as roman made an offended princey noise

Deceit sighed and walked over to stand by where Virgil had finally stopped, registering it far enough away from romans mess, he looked down “I’m sorry, we did,” he began anxiously playing with his sleeve, because now on top of it all, he lied!

Patton sighed and faced Roman “Roman, why don't you go clean up, it looks like it’s not something they made at the snap of the fingers so I think you just take a shower, you two-“ he looked over to deceit and Virgil -“have to clean up the mess that you made when Roman was running after you two, and you have to help me with the rest of the preparation for movie night,” he looked over the three of them “sound fair?”

Virgil, Roman, and deceit all mumbled a variation of yes’s and patton just nodded to himself “good,” he would wait a couple hours until he admitted to the two that it was kinda funny, it was also kind of funny and sweet how deceit had kind of imprinted on Virgil and had been following him around for the past couple days, and when he was busy Roman was a quick second, though that didn’t save him from the pranks apparently,

———

“ _ Roman why are you sparkly?” _

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Roman grumbled, very annoyed, 

Patton gave a fond laugh as he listened to the two talk from the kitchen, Virgil and deceit had been helping with movie night preparation but he had addimently been against either of them cooking, even if it was just popcorn, because there was a cooking incident with one of the sides where they had set the water on fire, there was nothing but water in the pot and it caught on fire so ever since then he had been the only one allowed to cook unless there was an absolute emergency, so the two were off doing there own things until the movie started,

After a bit he was finally done popping it so he then sifted popcorn into the two bowls, one for just melted butter and salt for Logan and Virgil and possibly deceit and one bowl with sugar and melted butter for him and Roman and maybe Remus if he decided to come, and maybe deceit,

He smiled as he walked in, and once he set the popcorn bowls down onto the coffee table, he sat down, cuddling into romans side happily, he smiled to himself as he waited for Virgil and logan to come before he realized that deceit was just standing there, near the tv not really doing something,

He clicked his Tongue, “hey dee? You wanna sit down?” He asked concerned that he felt like an odd one out and felt awkward,

Deceit glanced at Patton momentarily before shaking his head “no, waiting,” he then stared at the ground for around ten minutes much to Patton’s absolute fear, Virgil had told him about weeping angels and now he was scared to look away when his kiddos stared at him or a specific spot on the ceiling, 

After a bit Virgil came down and sat down next to Patton, Logan coming soon after and sitting down as well, taking the spot near the arm rest, 

As soon as he sat down deceit ran full force and threw himself on them using their legs as pillows, Virgil, Logan, and Roman made a noise of both confusion and dismay though for Roman de resceits arms were justting on him so he didn’t make as much of a fuss, though Patton had a feeling he would’ve reacted a lot more dramatically if it wasn’t deceit, Patton laughed at that feeling and the action of deceit, he smiled as he handed the remote to Logan and began carding his hands through deceits hair,   
  


Deceit smiled contently, proud to of used the knowledge of the gremlin that virgil had taught him, he also just like to be near them all,

———-

It had been maybe four movies in when Patton noticed deceit, Roman, and Virgil had fallen asleep, he suppressed an adoring coo at them, he looked over to see Logan who was also having trouble staying awake

He smiled softly “lo, you should go to sleep,”

Logan gave a sheepish (and very groggy) smile before looking down to avoid eye contact, and Patton realized he was leaning on Virgil, “‘mm don’t wanna move,” 

Patton chuckled as he shook his head lovingly “you don’t have to go upstairs, you can just fall asleep here and join in on this cuddle puddle, i’m just saying you should sleep if your tired,”

Logan grinned groggily and face planted into virgil's chest, Patton gave a small chuckle as he summoned a couple of blankets, carefully placing them on top of the sleeping sides, 

After he was done he quickly turned the tv off and continued carding his fingers through deceits hair, 

Deceits tongue poked out contently, which Patton noticed it was forked, which that on top of he just blepped melted his heart, 

After a bit deceit and Patton Had incoherent conversations, Patton didn't even know if he was awake or just mid-sleep mumbles, but it didn't matter because he wasn’t even forming coherent words either, too sleepy to notice he wasn't speaking real words, 

A little bit later patton dozed off, humming soft melodies that had been stuck in his his head, happily cuddling into roman’s side


	6. amnesia; deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deceit gets amnesia, the others realize how much they had assumed about this side, and how much information they discarded, they thought this dork who likes making flower crowns and will lie if it’s necessary or too save someone’s feelings, was this evil villain who’s only job was to hurt thomas, and deceit without memory of all of this helps the others feel less guilty, they know they can’t fully be forgiven though,
> 
> ~*warnings*~ hurt/comfort, angst, amnesia, deceit legit acting like virgil is his cool older brother, crying, face being crossed out in a photo, character getting overwhelmed, food mention, burnt food mention, (if i missed anything let me know!)

Deceit hadn’t been sure how he found himself in this new corridor, he had been wandering around since the others were doing there own thing and he didn’t want to intrude, and somehow that ended up with him in this dimly lit corridor, which was way too cold for his taste making him his in annoyance, but he still wandered down, his curiosity getting the better of him,

Despite him not remembering ever being in this corridor he had the strangest feeling of deja vu, everything seemed familiar, to the texture of the wall to the dimly lit light,

He hated it, he hated the feeling of not knowing, if he had been there before he wanted to know-

_ Oh _ -

He stopped dead In his tracks as he came upon a picture frame, tilted to the point it was practically on its side, but the picture, the picture... it had in it was of him, an unknown side and Virgil, Virgil had his face crossed out, deceit hummed in confusion at that 

At least he knew he had been there before which explained why everything was so painfully familiar, he still wanted to find out more about this, but now he had another mission, why was virgil's face crossed out?

He shook his head trying to shift his mind fully too the new mission before he saw more pictures his eyes widened and he walked over to investigate all of them, he smiled proudly as he thought he was on “the trail” of why Virgil's face was crossed out, though for all he knew it could just be a new faze of emo-ness? To try and delete yourself from pictures? He distantly wondered if he would have to do that to become an emo like Virgil, would Virgil be proud?

He shook his head again and decided to persist through the corridor and see if he could find anything else,

After around a four minutes of slowly walking and getting distracted by more pictures he realized he had found a living room, it was like a duplicate to the one he had been in previously just a little darker

Then he smelled something, he knew he had smelled it before, it was so familiar, and apparently he had been down here before so it kind of made sense but why is it his brain is focusing on i-

His train of thought was cut off by his memories all slamming their way back in his head all at once, starting with the memories of the stuff he smelled,  _ burnt popcorn _ ,

_ he was trying to watch a movie and it got burnt, he let out a frustrated shout and the side came in smelling it and laughed gleefully before taking a bite of the burnt popcorn, causing him to groan in annoyance, _

_ Ink. _

_ Remus came running in laughing about some crazy idea, he was covered in some kind of ink, when deceit asked why he was covered in it remus just gave another laugh and plopped himself down on the couch, making a stain, much to deceits dismay, _

After roughly twenty seconds he got too overwhelmed, he didn’t like this, he just wanted to hang out with his family and maybe the other side he saw! **_Remus_** his mind supplied instantly,

It very quickly became too much for him and he started loudly sobbing, he tried to keep his volume down and tried to cover his mouth but his arms were too shaky and couldn't, he just  _ couldn’t _ he distantly heard a clanking of dishes before he could hear someone coming towards him, he began shaking even more than he already was, he wanted comfort right now but he didn’t want anyone to see him this overwhelmed,

He very decidedly hates this, he just wants it to stop, he doesn’t want all these memories flooding his brain, he doesn’t want to be sobbing on the floor! _ He distantly wondered when he landed himself on the floor or did he fall? _

He gave a shaky hiccup as the figure who he had heard coming finally stood in front of him unknowing in what to do

_ Remus Remus Remus Remus Remu _ **_s Remus-_ ** His brain screamed

He carefully looked up at the side and stretched his arms up shakily, pleading,

Remus didn’t hesitate for a second before snatching him up and deceit just started full on sobbing into his shoulder

“Remus- Remus Remus-“ he hiccuped -“Remus Remus Remus….” he continued whispering Remus’s name into his shoulder so soft it was heartbreaking for Remus to hear,

Sure Remus has seen deceit be vulnerable, he has also seen him cry, but this? Remus was pretty sure deceit could break in a million shards with the softest nudge right now, he needed to find whatever hurt him in the imagination and kill it, he wondered if roman would help him look for it,

He roughly shook his head because, right now he was holding deceit close as he continued sobbing and whispering Remus’s name, and he hoped for right now that that was enough, and he hoped that deceit would never be this hurt again,


	7. Amnesia: potential solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: deceit gets amnesia, the others realize how much they had assumed about this side, and how much information they discarded, they thought this dork who likes making flower crowns and will lie if it’s necessary or too save someone’s feelings, was this evil villain who’s only job was to hurt thomas, and deceit without memory of all of this helps the others feel less guilty, they know they can’t fully be forgiven though,
> 
> ~*warnings*~ fluff, hurt/comfort, over thinking and anxiety mention, fighting off sleep, small food mention, character being self deprecating, guilt and regret mention, really hopeful ending,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!

It had been three or four days, deceit had barely left Remus’s room in that time, which Remus was ok with, afterall deceit just wanted to know Remus wasn’t gonna vanish, and when sides disappear so do their rooms, so deceit would be thrown out into the hallway and the door would vanish, so staying in there meant he knew Remus was safe, plus it was warm and comfortable and oddly clean (at least cleaner then you would think it would be), and with all the separation anxiety that was renewed he needed to know he wasn’t gonna just disappear,

So deceit just basked in the warmth of the bed, while Remus did other stuff,

What he didn’t know was one of the other things remus was doing was talking to the other sides, giving them status updates on him, because they all wanted to see him but they knew he shouldn’t see them until he’s ready, and besides they knew if they went down there when he wasn’t ready Remus would kick them out immediately,

(Which Roman really had to have another conversation about, he was getting really proud of Remus for being protective and being a such good friend for deceit)

So for now they had to settle for status updates, 

——

Day 9

“So… Do you want to see the bright-ee’s?” 

Deceit looked down, subconsciously beginning to play with the sweater sleeve he was wearing, a nervous habit he picked up from virgil, “i… don’t know, what if-“ he sighed and looked up at Remus with an uncertain gaze -“what if they only like the young me with less trauma, I have changed… I mean I still like certain things but I’ve changed, what if… what if they realize how awful I am…” he gave a sad look and looked back down

Remus stared at deceit before walking over to him, picking him up and hugging him, “dee-dee… we’re all ‘aspects of Thomas’s personality no one can be purely good and no one can be purely evil,’” he gave quotation marks with his fingers as he quoted deceit’s early words, “plus if anyone one here is ‘awful’ I take that role, sorry double-dee, but your amazing,” 

“But what if-“

“Nah, sorry lemon-drop but you’re adorable and sweet,” 

Deceit rolled his eyes fondly, before deciding to focus on the nicknames for the topic,“how many nicknames do you have in your arsenal?” He gave a small laugh

Remus hummed and set deceit down before counting with his fingers and looking like he lost count, then he turned his head to dee “my little finch, I have so, so many”

Deceit gave a full force laugh and Remus smiled proudly at the wonderful sound,

After a moment or two deceit quieted down before speaking seriously and anxiously “I… wouldn’t… be against seeing them, just- not today or… maybe not even this week,”

Remus hummed and nodded “and that’s alright! we don’t want you to be overwhelmed”

“Dude you're like a punk prince charming what the hell?” he states confused, causing remus to erupt in laughter

_____

Day 17

The last few days he had been leaving the room, not for long periods of time but it was still good that he was getting out, 

He was getting more ready with the  _ idea _ of seeing them, he kind of wanted to see them after all but he still didn't think he was ready quite yet

_____

Day 25 

He had been getting out regularly, getting re-used to the knowledge that no one was just gonna up and vanish,

Remus had still been giving updates, and sharing the fact that dee seemed readier to see them  proudly,

_______

Day 30

It had been nearly a month, deceit was doing well, he was happy, he was acting happier then the day he walked into the imagination and walked out-...not knowing about anything really…

Deceit seemed almost if not completely ready to see them, though he still had anxious thoughts telling him that they’ll hate him again now that he’s not mentally a  _ child _ \- err- teenager? but same still applies, 

and even if Remus had slipped out that he gives them status updates because they care,

It still didn’t mean they would like  _ him… _

Deceit told remus that day he would be ready to see them soon,

______

Day 34

Deceit hadn’t seen Remus all day, and that was unusual since it was late afternoon and if he was going to the imagination he would tell him,

And dee has something he wanted to ask Remus, and so he walked around the dark mindscape, keeping a distance between himself and  _ that corridor _ that lead to the light sides, as he looked around to see if Remus had fallen asleep In some odd crevice,

After a bit he realized where he was, he was with the light sides, deceit knew he had been seeing them, and talking with them since Remus couldn't keep secrets to save his life but it still made him hesitate in his search, unfortunately for him he’s stubborn so he continued the search, 

He walked into the hallway, not touching or even looking at anything during the walk that seemed longer then he remembered, he stopped at _ the picture _ of him, virgil, and Remus, and gave a humorless laugh, he now knew why Virgil's face was crossed out, 

He proceeded to walk, not stopping again until a bright almost blinding light began filtering through the hallway,

He caught sight of Remus and smiled before realizing there was also the others, he tensed and gave a look Similar to A deer stuck in headlights,

He was thinking of going back, the question he was gonna ask already forgotten, but rather unfortunately Roman cought sight of deceit, 

Roman gasped “deceit?” He asked rather loudly causing the others to notice him as well,

Immediately deceit had the urge to run or sink out, but he didn’t because he was too stubborn and even if he did forget what he was doing he knew he had to get this over with, so if they really do start to hate him again at least he’ll know it for a fact,

So he stepped out of the hall doorway, though he immediately fast walked behind Remus, not muttering a word,

Remus gave a small laugh “are you using cartoon logic where you just disappear when you are behind something?”

Deceits face flushed “no, shut up, be a good wall,” Remus just chuckled more as he waited for the others to do something

Fortunately it didn’t take long for them to break the surprised silence and begin slowly talking

“Hi deceit!” Patton exclaimed happily, now, he knew he had to put away all of his guilt and regret and be super nice to deceit and Remus,

Deceit paused before looking at Patton and nodding in acknowledgment, without a verbal word, Patton slowed for a second before smiling and going on 

“How are you? Are you good? Have you found any new cool shows? Have you-“ he started quickly starting to ramble before stopping himself, and slowing down “how are you?” He wordlessly clarified that this was the only question that would be brought up unless he wanted to talk,

Deceit looked up at Remus, before looking back to Patton “‘m fine” he mumbled out taking Remus’ hand, he wanted the support of his friend while talking to the sides, also Remus was a living space heater and so were his hands,

Patton smiled again “that’s good!” He trailed off for a moment before clearing his throat “um would you two want to come and hang out for a movie night tonight?” He asked, movie nights didn't require a lot of talking and they allowed people to get used to each other's company and Remus would be there if he said yes to hang out,

Deceit tensed before glancing between remus and patton a couple times, “ummm…” he trailed off before realizing remus liked movie nights and had not been to one in a bit, he internally winced, but maybe it would be ok? “ok,” he decided then and there, now he couldn't go back

Patton beamed “ok! You guys can stay as long as you want and the movie nights usually start around-“ he held up a finger to his chin for a moment before continuing -“8pm maybe 9!” He smiled 

They all smiled, and eventually after some coaxing and eventually getting picked up in the end deceit moved from the spot he'd glued his feet, and left, eventually remembering he forgot something but not knowing what, which irritated him, but hey, he had made contact with the light sides, and it might turn out pretty good, so maybe this was a victory? He mentally noted again how happy they were that  _ deceit  _ agreed to have a movie night

_ Weird  _

————

“Ci-ci you don’t need to bring eight hundred blankets, they have some there” he chided gently

Deceit frowned “but what if the blankets they have irritate my scales or there aren’t enough or someone hordes a bunch of blankets and won’t let anyone use them or-“ 

Remus sighed cutting off deceit “ok, dee what about we bring two, that way you won’t have to worry about it,” he compromised, 

Deceit hummed in thought for a long moment before sighing “fine, but if I get cold I get to use you as a space heater,”

Remus laughed loudly “aww you just want cuddles, of course”

“Shut up” he muttered flustered

Remus just luaghed louder “you love meeeee”

Deceit chuckled softly and failed to stop his lips from forming a small smile “unfortunately your my best friend and even more unfortunately I do,” 

Remus gasped In mock offense before laughing and wrapping his arms loosely around deceit 

———-

“Ok so um- if we want to do a good ‘sorry we were mean to you and we’ll try our hardest to make it up to you’ movie night we have to have more blankets and snacks” Patton called from the living room, getting a couple muffled  affirmative coming from Logan and Roman who proceeded to get the stuff Patton said they needed, and place the stuff on the coffee table 

“Ok! So now We should pick out a couple movies and chill until it’s time they come” he smiled

Logan and Roman nodded and shared a small smile,

_____

Deceit was starting to have second thoughts about saying yes, maybe he could try to subtly tell Remus that he could go wherever he wanted and he could go to the movie night while he just stayed in the darkscape trying to make cookies and toffee?

_ No _ , he shook his head and sighed, Remus would stay with him if he did and say something cheesy despite the fact he liked going to the movie nights,

So deceit would have to go, for Remus, and hopefully it would go well,

He sighed again as Remus bounced back into the room and collected some things before turning to him 

“You ready?”

Deceit gave a low hum and nodded,  _ for Remus  _ he gently reminded himself as he locked arms with remus and went on his way to the common room 

As they got there deceit realized a couple things, one, it’s a lot more casual than he thought it would be, and two, it was considerably warmer then he thought it would be, (though would he still claim it to be cold and lay on top of Remus?  _ Yes, _ )

So he carefully sat down onto the couch with Remus, and oh he was lucky he convinced Remus to not come naked-, after a couple moments Patton and the others came into the room, deceit could tell Patton was surprised he was there sooner than him, or maybe he was surprised he actually came? Dee supposed it was probably the latter, 

After a moment or two the first movie began, during the movie he stayed entirely silent, which was considerably hard since for some reason they decided to play his favorite movie,  _ maleficent, _

.

..

.

Around the third movie he was getting tired, he didn’t want to fall asleep on Remus, where he had taken residence on his stomach since he was warm and deceit not so secretly really liked cuddling, but either way he didn't want to fall asleep on him and make it hard for him to move if he wanted to,

So he carefully shifted and pulled himself to his designated spot which luckily was just on the side of Remus, and… Roman was on the other side of him, well he’ll just have to avoid leaning on him! 

And as the third movie turned into the fourth he realized that being tired and not leaning on anyone was easier said than done, he was trying! But he was also leaning on Roman, gently blinking trying to stay awake, 

but turns out that’s pretty hard too,

He tries so hard to not fall asleep, a distant part of him finally notices he’s leaning on Roman, but he just can’t make a move to get up,

After a minute or so he tiredly closes his eyes, still trying to fight off sleep but failing

After a moment Roman looks over to see deceit still trying to fight the losing battle and gives a small smile before kissing deceit’s forehead And speaking softly “sleep, it’s ok, your safe”

And Roman sees deceit immediately cease in his battle, subconsciously starting to cuddle into romans side, 

And before deceit finally drifts off to those small soothing words he realizes

_ Maybe _

Just maybe everything might turn out ok,

And then he’s asleep, not seeing how everyone's gaze softens when they see the sight, not seeing Remus take his turn of giving a proud smile before sliding a blanket on deceits shoulders, and not hearing them mutter words of love and affection as some of them later fall asleep or leave to their own rooms,

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
